Board Story
Board Story is the second half of the fourth episode of the first season of Wild Grinders. Synopsis The Grinders arrived to school before Lil Rob and Meaty are flying huge gliding kites to land to school. Interruption occurs with the principal, giving instructions about not leaving skateboards inside the school. Another interruption reveals Stubford, riding a small chariot to school. At the hallways, Lil Rob and the others leave their skateboards inside their lockers. Lil Rob notice himself that he will do something to his skateboard. Lil Rob's skateboard takes in an imaginary appearance, especially the other boards. Rob's skateboard grew nervous and scared that Lil Rob may do something, pondering about something illegal. The boards are about to escape, but were almost caught by the principal. The principal slips down on the skateboard, as he crashed to another locker, but the boards vanished as the principal did not noticed why are they moving by themselves. Jack Knife's board creates a plan to go even further; however, Lil Rob's board refuses this plan, as he thinks that Lil Rob may find the boards easily. Meanwhile, Lil Rob is shocked that his skateboard is missing, as well as the others' boards. Lil Rob takes off to find the skateboards, but unnoticed that they may walk until the boards are found. Emo Crys is consumed by melancholy, and creates a meltdown of his board. The boards are disguised as a carnival group. The Grinders did not remember why the boards are in disguise, as they stopped by Flipz, to challenged S.K.A.T.E. Unfortunately, Lil Rob explains to Flipz that their skateboards are stolen by an unknown person. The boards' disguises are a success, but it doesn't seem perfect for the boards' lives, as the duck is sitting on Jack Knife's board, which sends him panicking. Lil Rob's board finds Stubford Hucksterball's mansion, as they dream to live there. The boards stopped by at the mansion, to ring the doorbell. Stubford is surprised that the Grinders left their boards here. Stubford brings up an sweet revenge, and evilly toss the boards to the basement. The basement look dark, but the lights are on, as the other props, such as the shoe, unicycle, and the roller skate, declared the Grinders that Stubford should have take them to the park. Stubford then uses this idea. Stubford arrives to the park, as Lil Rob becomes unsure about his appearance. Stubford reveal the boards, as the Grinders think that Stubford theft the boards. Stubford haven't stolen them, but discovered them outside his house. Stubford is prepared to ride Lil Rob skateboard, but the board taunts Stubford, sending him towards the streets, construction area, and the theme park. Stubford becomes frightened, that the boards talked, as they insulted him. Stubford donates the board to the Grinders, leaving the boards' victory stable. Lil Rob put a hatted alien sticker on the center of his board. The Grinders are heading to challenge Flipz. The episode concludes as Lil Rob hears his board's voice. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Spitball *Jack Knife *Stubford Hucksterball *The Grinders' boards Supporting Characters *Flipz *The Cad? *The Unicycle *The Roller Skate *Officer Lackowski Major Events International Title Trivia Original *Board Story is obviously a spoof of Pixar’s Toy Story. *Meaty's skateboard takes two of Meaty's quotes of Deconstructed, such as "When a dog gotta go,..." and "Okay, that was me." *A running gag shows that Lil' Rob prefers to skate, but without his board, he needs to walk. **Another gag is "Lame.", declared by Flipz. This is used twice. *Board Story's title background slightly shares the same dark yellow color to Breakfast of Skaters'. Animation Errors *Goggles' skateboard wheels are mistaken as red instead of blue, which shown in a few frames. *After Stubford is taunted by the boards in the basement, the boards' backs, except for Goggles, are shown as grey. *This can be unknown that Lil Rob will keep the hat alien sticker on his board. It then disappears into the next episode. Gallery Talking Boards.png|The Grinders' boards confront Stubford. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders